


Apart

by YaYaSestrahood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: A text conversation between Sarah and Helena.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this lone text message](http://i.imgur.com/oCxst5J.png) from 4x05. I spent a long time trying to find a site that was easy to use and also let me use emoji and also didn’t make the bubbles look weird. I got tired, so hey, the bubbles look weird. ENJOY.

[](http://imgur.com/5kybg7F)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/6dvMIMA)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/uD9StjM)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/cf0Pkyi)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/Lwi729d)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/3hRK4LC)   
  
[](http://imgur.com/fdvvPbI)

[](http://imgur.com/M1xFoax)  


[](http://imgur.com/Etjanci)


End file.
